


Hatoful ship week collection

by RyoWei247



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoWei247/pseuds/RyoWei247
Summary: A collection of short drabbles originally written for hatoful ship week on tumblr.





	1. holiday

Red lights. Always the red lights. Whenever any sort of event occurred there always had to be strings of lights hung about. And for whatever reason it always had to be red. There were other colors, that was something Shuu was sure of, but he could not tell them apart in their shades of grey. Only vague and hazy memories of his childhood gave him any sort of guess as to what they might be. He didnâ€™t mind the holiday lights. They added color to an otherwise dull world. It was similar to the festival in the summer. Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings when he walked down the street during this time of year. It allowed his attention to wander, to take his mind off the cold, but like with all things as of late his mind and vision always fell back to Hiyoko, the girl that for the past eight months was ever at his side. She would always be far brighter than any lights strung up in the trees.

Shuu placed his hand on her upper back, guiding Hiyoko to the right as they crossed the street, heading for the center of town. It was a rare touch, the closest that they would ever get to a public display of affection if he had anything to say about it.  "Shuu," Hiyoko called for his attention.

 "Yes, dear?"

 "Where are we headed?"

"To see the tree in the center of town." He answered.

Hiyoko's face scrunched up with suspicion. "Is there a dead body?"

"Oh if only. Would you like to fill in?" he asked with a smile.

"Not right now." She gave him a quick grin. "Maybe tonight."

Shuu raised an eyebrow. "Ohoho, we'll see."

"Seriously though, why the tree? Do you celebrate Christmas?" she asked.

"Oh come now, I've told you before I take no part in superstitions such a holidays. I just happen to enjoy the lights," he said.

Hiyoko smiled. "They are kind of romantic."

Shuu's eyes rolled. "If you say so."

The two rounded a corner, approaching the center of town where a massive tree stood decked out with light and decorations.

"To think they kill a tree for this." Hiyoko sighed.

The thought hadn't occurred him. "I take it you're not a fan of the holidays?"

She shook her head. "It's all capitalism disguised as a religious celebration. Total garbage!"

Shuu laughed. As usual she was full of surprises. "I couldn't agree more." On an impulse Shuu took her hand and turned them around. "Come on, let's head back. No reason to gather around a dead tree."

Hiyoko squeezed his hand before they both let go and made their way back home.

When they got inside and shed their coats and scarves Shuu felt Hiyoko leaning into him, almost going limp against his side. He smirked and gave a light chuckle. "Dying on me already? Fine by me." He hoisted her up into his arms, something he'd probably regret in the morning, and carried her upstairs. He caught her smiling on the way up. "Dead people don't smile." he said. Hiyoko laughed lightly and let the smile fall off her face. "Good girl." He grinned and shut the door behind him.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitori and Kazuaki visit Nageki in the hospital. They have news for him.

Two months was a long time to be without a family member. For Hitori it might as well be an eternity. When he and Kazuaki sat on the couch in their apartment, grading papers, Hitori's eyes often flicked over to the green chair in the corner half expecting to see his little brother curled up with one of his books. But no, he wasn't there. The empty space made him antsy. Even though rationally he knew that Nageki was safe, he was exactly where he needed to be, it didn't stop Hitori from wishing that he was there.

As he walked down the halls of the hospital's mental ward he could feel Kazuaki tugging on his jacket. "Are you going to tell him this time?" he asked.

Hitori frowned. :If it comes up. I don't want to upset him."

Kazuaki nodded as they rounded the corner into the visitor's space and saw Nageki sitting at the table with a book in his hands.

His older brother knocked on the door frame. "Hey kiddo."

Nageki looked up. "Hitori, aneki, you're here," he said, shutting the book. "I thought you might not make it."

"Sorry, there was an assembly, it held us up a little." Hitori pulled out a chair and reached out ruffle the boy's hair. Nageki smiled lightly. "How did your day go? Did you eat dinner yet?"

He shook his head. "Not for another hour, but today went okay.:

"You're going to your groups?"

Nagkei's eyes moved to the floor. "I...might have missed one or two."

Hitori sat back in his chair and folded his arms. :That's no good. You need to be going to more of them, okay?"

His younger brother nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it so much!" Kazuaki chimed in. "Hitori just wants the best for you, right?" he latched on to Hitori's sleeve, looking to him for confirmation.

He nodded, smiling. "That's all I ever want."

Nageki changed the subject. "How are the plans going? It's a month from next Sunday, right?"

The smile on Hitori's face saddened a bit. Yes, it was about time he told him. "Actually, we've decided to postpone the wedding." He said, reaching for Kazuaki's hand. "We're going to wait until you're released."

Hitori watched his brother's pupils shrink. "No!" Nageki slammed his hands down on the table, standing up from his chair. "You can't do that!" he yelled.

Kazuaki was behind him in a second, locking his arms around the boy's torso. "Shhhhh." He hushed him.

Nageki shrank back against him. "Aneki, you can't do that!

"It's alright. It's all okay." Kazuaki turned him around and put his hands on Nageki's shoulders. "You're brother and I talked about it and we decided that it's more important for you to be there so we can come together as a family."

Nageki shook his head. "No! That day is about you two! I can't get in the way of that!"

Hitori was at his side now. "Hey, come here." He pulled Nageki into a hug, who immediately started crying into this striped shirt. "You're not in the way of anything. This is our choice. We need you to be there to be happy, okay?"

Kazuaki wiped his own tears out of his eyes. "Hitori's right. It wouldn't be right without you there."

Slowly Nageki started to settle down. It was a painful reminder to Hitori as to why he was still in here. It would be a while before he was ready to come home.

When they left the hospital Hitori took his fiancé's hand. "I know tonight was going to be date night, but can we get take out instead. I'm tired."

Kazuaki nodded. "That's fine by me."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, hon."

"About what?"

"All this. You've been patient with me, but I know I've been a bit neglectful." He admitted.

Kazuaki laughed a little and shook his head. "We both have. Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" he asked.

"Can it be a horror movie?" Hitori raised an eyebrow.

His partner cringed. "O-only if you hold me, okay?"

Hitori smiled "Okay."


End file.
